


Godmother

by Princess_Kel



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance, introspective, lonely!penelope, sad!penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kel/pseuds/Princess_Kel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Penelope Garica was not supposed to be the godmother of Derek Morgan's child."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godmother

Penelope Garcia was not supposed to be the godmother of Derek Morgan’s child. 

She was not supposed to come over a few times a month, bring little Hank some colorful new toy to play with, sing Wheels On The Bus a few times, and head home to her empty apartment. 

She was not supposed to show up in comfy old jeans and her softest tee-shirt (perfect for playing with chunk baby blocks on the floor) just in time for Derek and Savannah to rush out the door on their way to Valentine’s Day dinner, dressed to the nines and looking like they belonged on the cover of People. She was not supposed to put Hank to bed when he got sleepy, watch mindless television on their stylish but uncomfortable couch until the happy couple got home, and put on her most convincing smile as Savannah gave her a quick hug of gratitude and Derek kissed her on the forehead and tried (unsuccessfully) to pay her for her trouble. 

Penelope was not supposed to listen patiently while Savannah complained in passing about stretch marks, or diapers, or getting up at all hours of the night. (She knew Savannah’s feelings were perfectly justified, but it still struck her wrong.)

Penelope was not supposed to be the godmother of Derek Morgan’s child: she was supposed to be the mother.


End file.
